This invention is directed to nozzles utilizing the so-called Coanda effect which control and float a moving web such as paper on streams of air produced by the nozzles. The present invention more specifically relates to web dryers having a plurality of nozzles arranged to produce Coanda air streams which dry wet ink printed on the web and support the continuous web as it moves through the dryer.
The nozzle of the present invention is particularly, but not exclusively, suited for use in a web dryer. For example, nozzles according to this invention could be generally employed for continuous web handling or routing such as in a conveyor.
Conventional web dryers provide a pressurized source of heated air which is applied by means of a plurality of spaced apart nozzles to a moving web of material such as paper having wet ink imprinted thereon. It is generally known that nozzles can function as a means for supporting, i.e., carrying the continuously running web through the dryer.